During the advancement or manipulation of a pipe string in a wellbore such as a drill string or a coil tubing string, it is often prudent to jar, vibrate, or oscillate the pipe string. This vibration aids in overcoming frictional forces between the pipe string and the interior surface of the wellbore. Conventional systems employ various types of vibrators with pipe strings to provide vibration, and are usually included in the bottom hole assemblies, thus operating in the wellbore. These types of vibrators create pressure pulses from the end of the pipe or coil tubing string that travel upwards towards the surface.
However, such conventional systems pose certain drawbacks. The amplitude of the pressure pulses may diminish as they travel from the source of the creation. That is, pressure pulses created from a downhole apparatus are very faint or non-existent at the surface. Additionally, the friction reduction provided by the vibrations also diminishes towards the surface. Also, with respect to Bottom Hole Assemblies (BHAs), generally only one downhole vibration apparatus may be used at a time due to operational or length restrictions. Therefore, a redundant vibration apparatus may not be used in case of failure of the primary vibration apparatus.